<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heartbeats of Fate by BrianThePhantomThief</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193215">Heartbeats of Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief'>BrianThePhantomThief</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brian and Shiho [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Briho (Brian and Shiho ship), F/M, Heartwarming, Multi, Romance, Romantic Fluff, shumako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Shiho overhear a rumor that the transfer student with a criminal record, Ren Amamiya, is dating the student council president, Makoto Niijima.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Suzui Shiho/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brian and Shiho [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heartbeats of Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s official: this is a series. The choice was easy to make honestly. The more I thought about it, the easier the choice was. Once again, I’d like to address that my soft spot for Shiho. One of my personal favorites, though her time was cut short. </p><p>Other than that, please enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian and Shiho have now been dating for one month going strong. They learned a lot about each other during that time. Shiho was surprised to hear how Brian was originally from Yasogami High School in the Inaba region, but transferred here because of his parents’ job. He’s taken resistance at an apartment complex in Shibuya with a friend. He doesn’t mind it a lot though. Gives him more time to hang out with her as a result. That made them all the more happy.

</p><p>One morning, Brian was on his way to his classroom 3-D. He was very passionate about keeping a good public image and his grades. He sometimes stayed back after lectures for extra studying. Though at other times, he just wanted some time with his girlfriend. After the whole Kamoshida incident and Principle Kobayakawa’s passing (woo-hoo), Brian was a bit hesitant to stay anywhere else but by her side. Just to make sure nothing bad happens to her. The mental shutdowns, psychotic breakdowns, the Phantom Thieves. All these were obstacles that had to be avoided. Though Brian didn’t see them as that big a deal. He was so easygoing it hurt. Optimistic to the max. 

</p><p>After lectures were over, Brian waited by the stairs for Shiho. She had practice with the Volleyball team today and was running late getting out. The new PE teachers, Kou Ichijo and Daisuke Nagase, were all set on making the team the greatest it could be. And they were also Brian’s senpai at some point when he first attended Yasogami High. They were kind and hardworking and nonetheless a good time to hang out with. 

</p><p>‘Wonder what’s keeping her.’ Brian though. Shiho was never late getting out of practice. He tried to not to think of the worse. That was a habit of his. But he kept waiting nonetheless.

</p><p>“Sorry!!” Brian heard Shiho’s voice from the stairs. She came running down, stoppage in front of Brian and gasping for air. 

</p><p>“Jeez. Talk about overdoing it. What kept you?” Brian asked.

</p><p>“I had trouble with my gym locker. The lock combination wasn’t working so Ichijo-sensei had to get the key. Nagase-sensei and him had trouble finding said key until he found it in his bag.” Shiho said.

</p><p>“Those two....never change do they?” Brian said.

</p><p>“I’m glad that I can rely on them. It honestly makes Kamoshida look very bad in comparison.” Shiho said.

</p><p>“For real.” Brian nodded. 

</p><p>They both walked out of the building and headed for Akihabara. Shiho wanted to go to Gigolo Arcade. Neither she or Brian has every been to one before so it would be a flaccid experience. Turned out the more they tried, the better they would get. They had so many games to choose from. They ended up going with one game called “Space Mayhem”. It was a two player shooter game where each player had to reach a certain number of kills and/or points to move on to the next level. They ended up getting to level seven before Shiho lost her last life. They got a pretty decent score, placing number three on the leaderboard. 

</p><p>“Damn. That was fun.” Brian said.

</p><p>“Yeah...though I think I don’t wanna try it again.” Shiho said.

</p><p>“Too much gore? I understand. We’ve both had it rough.” Brian said.

</p><p>“But we got through it together, right?” Shiho asked softly.

</p><p>“You know it.” Brian replied. Then something caught his eye. It was two Shujin girls talking a storm by the pinball machine. Brian couldn’t hear much but did hear something very interesting:


</p><p>“So did ya here? Rumor has it that Miss President and that criminal transfer student are a thing. They were seen in the council room and the library together.”

</p><p>“Oh yeah. I heard that someone saw them go to the arcade in Shibuya. And they got quite the attention there as well.”

</p><p>“Who’d thought that Miss President would go after a criminal? It sounds almost too good to be true.”


</p><p>“Brian? Is something wrong?” Shiho brought Brian back to his senses. He jumped a little before answering.

</p><p>“Yeah I’m fine. Just....” He said.

</p><p>“Gossiping?” 

</p><p>“Yeah.” Brian seemed a little embarrassed by that comment.

</p><p>“What was it about?” Shiho asked.

</p><p>“Something about the council president and that transfer student with the criminal record. Don’t know why but people seen them hanging out.” Brian said.

</p><p>“Oh? That’s a bit weird. The president and the transfer student?” Shiho wondered.

</p><p>“It’s just a rumor though. So best not to let it get us.” Brian said. But secretly he wanted to know himself. And so did Shiho.

</p><p>“Why don’t we go to the diner in Ginza? I’m famished after that long run we had.” Brian said. Shiho agreed to it as they left the arcade. 

</p><p> The rumor Brian had heard was still in his head. What if that rumor actually was true? What if the president and the transfer student were actually dating? He decided not to think about too much as he and Shiho went their way. Though Brian had to use the bathroom at Ginza and made Shiho wait for him by the diner. He had drank too many cups water so to speak.

</p><p>“Hah.....he can be an idiot sometimes.” Shiho said to herself.

</p><p>“Shiho!? What are you doing here!?” Shiho heard the voice of her best friend, Ann Takamaki, approaching her. 

</p><p>“Ann? Oh. I’m just waiting.” Shiho replied.

</p><p>“I thought you said you were gonna transfer! Did you not get to!?” Ann asked.

</p><p>“No. I decided not to. And frankly I don’t regret it.” Shiho said.

</p><p>“Well I’m glad to hear that. I never got the chance to say sorry for your involvement with Kamoshida. So, have you just recently been going back to school?” Ann said.

</p><p>“Yeah. I actually returned three days ago.” Shiho said.

</p><p>“No wonder I didn’t see you. I’ve been busy myself. But why are you here? In Ginza?” Ann asked.

</p><p>“Oh? Didn’t I tell you?” Shiho replied. Ann was confused. Did she miss something? Was there more to it than just her?

</p><p>“Sorry for the wait!” Brian yelled as walked out of the diner. “Hoo boy. Lemme tell ya. The water here is too much for my bladder. Huh?” 

</p><p>“Oh. It’s you. The boy that saved Shiho. I heard you were in a six month coma after you collapsed in the hallway.” Ann said. “Nice to see yo-Wait a minute.....WHAT!?” It took Ann a while to process the whole thing.

</p><p>“What? Something on my face?” Brian asked.

</p><p>“Shiho!? You never told me you had a boyfriend!!” Ann said, seemingly yelling.

</p><p>“I thought into you over the phone. Didn’t I?” Shiho asked.

</p><p>“I must’ve not caught that part. Sorry.” Ann said.

</p><p>“Uhh....who’re you again?” Brian asked.

</p><p>“You don’t remember me? The girl you gave Shiho to so I could take her to the nurse?” Ann said.

</p><p>“Uhh.....did I? Truth be told, I don’t really remember.” Brian said.

</p><p>“Oh. Yeah the whole coma thing. I’m Ann Takamaki.” Ann said.

</p><p>“Brian Takauji. Just call me Brian.” The boy in blue said.

</p><p>“Sooooo.....what have you two been up to?” Ann asked.

</p><p>“We’ve been here for a while because Brian had to use the bathroom.” Shiho said. 

</p><p>“Oh. Okay.” Ann said.

</p><p>“Oh yeah. That reminds me. Takamaki-san, you’re friends with that transfer student, right?” Brian asked.

</p><p>“You mean Ren? Yeah why?” Ann asked.

</p><p>“Ren Amamiya? I’ve heard he’s got a criminal record.” Shiho said.

</p><p>“He does. But he’s a nice guy. Once you get to know him.” Ann said.

</p><p>“Regarding Amamiya-san, I overheard a rumor saying that he and the council president are dating. You heard of anything like that?” Brian asked.

</p><p>“Really? I had no idea.” Ann said. But she knew in the back of her mind that she had her suspicions.

</p><p>“Guess that’s what I get for getting too into detail.” Brian said.

</p><p>“But....Ren did tell me he likes intelligent girls. And Makoto is very smart.” Ann said.

</p><p>“Makoto? Oh. Right. Makoto Niijima.” Brian said, completely forgetting the president’s name.

</p><p>“Just a hunch that he may have a soft spot for her. They seem well made for each other.” Ann said.

</p><p>“I’ve only ever seen Amamiya-san once. So I don’t get a good picture of him.” Shiho said.

</p><p>“You’ll recognize him when you see him.” Ann said. “Oh crap! I’m gonna be late for my shoot! Sorry gotta go! See ya!” Ann waved goodbye and ran off.

</p><p>“Shoot? Is she a model or something?” Brian asked his girlfriend.

</p><p>“Yeah. She’s been on the cover of all sorts of fashion magazines.” Shiho said. 

</p><p>“I guess we oughta break for the day. Or.....I-If y-you wanna c-come over....” Brian said going red in the face. “Ya know what!? Never mind! See ya!” Brian sped off with his redness painfully obvious. 

</p><p>“He’s so sweet.” Shiho said before heading to the station.



</p><p>Next morning, Brian met up with Shiho talking with Kou and Daisuke. He was hesitant at first but remembered the friendship they had back in Inaba. He walked towards them and greeted his girl.

</p><p>“Shiho!” He said. Said girl turned and saw him approaching.

</p><p>“Oh! Brian!” She said.

</p><p>“Well. That’s something you don’t see everyday. Nice to see you again, Brian.” Daisuke said.

</p><p>“It’s been forever, Daisuke-senpai. You too, Kou-senpai.” Brian said to his friends.

</p><p>“Woah. Look how much you’ve grown! You’re like a giant compared to how we last saw ya, Punchie!” Kou said.

</p><p>“Punchie?” Shiho asked. But saw her boyfriend red in the face.

</p><p>“That’s what we used to call Brian. Because he wouldn’t stop punching the air when he lost at a game.” Daisuke said.

</p><p>“Punchie was somewhat always a sore loser back in the day. Weren’t ya, man?” Kou said to his embarrassed friend. 

</p><p>“I-I’ve grown out of that.” Brian said, his embarrassment was a laughing stock to anyone who saw him so flustered.

</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Punchie.” Daisuke said.

</p><p>“D-Daisuke-senpai!!” Brian said, covering his embarrassment from the world. Shiho giggled at the sight of her boyfriend being so helpless.

</p><p>“C-C’mon, Shiho. W-We’re out of here..” Brian grabbed Shiho’s hand and they walked away. Shiho was still giggling at Brian’s old nickname. 

</p><p>“Please don’t make a habit of calling me that...” Brian pleaded.

</p><p>“I won’t. I know you too well, Punchie.” Shiho teased.

</p><p>“H-Hey!” Brian was now more redder that the Phantom Thieves Logo.

</p><p>“Sorry. Couldn’t help myself.” Shiho giggled. Brian groaned in embarrassment.

</p><p>“Huh? Hey look.” Shiho said, pointing to the two standing in front of the council room. One was a boy that had black frizzled hair while the other was a brunette. 

</p><p>”That’s Niijima-senpai. And I’m guessing the one she’s talking to is Amamiya-san.” Brian whispered. He managed to get a peep of what they were talking about:

</p><p>“Sorry about what happened with Eiko. She completely took us the wrong way.” Makoto told Ren.

</p><p>“I don’t mind.” Ren said.

</p><p>“W-Well you should. T-That would cause all sorts of inconveniences!” Makoto said, going red in the face.

</p><p>“You think? The word wouldn’t get around that quickly, I bet.” Ren joked.

</p><p>“I still can’t believe her. How she thought I was a robot...” Makoto frowned.

</p><p>“...Beep Boop...” Words escaped Ren’s mouth but he did it intentionally.

</p><p>“Don’t tease me!!” Makoto scolded. 

</p><p>“Sorry. Couldn’t help it.” Ren said.

</p><p>“In any case, I’m glad you were there. If I had talked with Eiko on my own, I’m pretty sure my brain would melt.” Makoto said.

</p><p>“No problem. I’m always happy to help you.” Ren said.

</p><p>“Err...r-right....y-you sure have a way of phrasing your words, Ren.” Makoto said.

</p><p>“I’m serious. You look like you could use it a lot. I’m always happy to help you, Makoto. If you need advice on everyday life, just come find me. I’ll be willing to help you broaden your horizons.” Ren said.

</p><p>“Huh!?” Makoto looked flustered.

</p><p>“Sorry. Guess I lost myself there.” Ren blushed.

</p><p>“At least you’re aware of it.” Makoto said.


</p><p>Brian looked a bit upset. That rumor he heard back at the arcade wasn’t exactly true. But he could feel the same aura coming from them. It felt very passionate and heartwarming. That was a sigh that they had feelings for each other. He felt it come off mostly from Makoto, as flush as she was.

</p><p>“It’s only a matter of time now...” Brian whispered.

</p><p>“Huh?” Shiho thought she heard something out of Brian.

</p><p>“Nothing. Shall we?” Brian said.

</p><p>“Okay. Lead the way.” Shiho said.


</p><p>‘Amamiya-san. I can feel it. You and Niijima-senpai share a very close bond. And it will only become closer. When that day comes, you and her will close the space in your hearts. That won’t be for a while though. Till then, keep her close to you. And you won’t feel alone anymore.’ 


</p><p> Ren heard something in his head. He thought that voice sounded familiar. As if it was someone he’d heard from before.

</p><p>“Ren? What’s wrong?” Makoto said.

</p><p>“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. Shall we go then?” Ren asked.

</p><p>“If nothing’s stopping us.” Makoto said as the two went on their way back to Leblanc.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>If you want to see more Brian and Shiho, just say so in the comments. I won’t object!</p><p>Have a great day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>